Memories
by BadOrange
Summary: Lost in memories, Thane reminisces on times with Shepard.


Memories

Characters are owned by Bioware

_NSFW_

A shattered breath left his lips, a last brittle attempt for life. Madness, it was all precious madness that kept the memories in reality. The world seemed so hollow now, tucked away in the medical bay with tubes and medicines pumping into his blood. Another shaky breath and Shepard comes to mind, an illusion, a memory so dear. Those lips, she smiles. It's enough to make him smile, closing his eyes and losing himself to her, like how it was meant to be.

She dances on her silver heels, twirling, and her dress spinning. She lets out a snort of laughter brushing the mane of hair from her face as it sticks to the gloss on her lips. She complains that she looks horrible, feeling uncomfortable and she shows him the Carnifex strapped to her thigh. Protection she insists and he laughs along with her. With an insistent glint in her eye she wraps hands around his neck and peppers kisses across his lips. He tastes the strange cherry flavour on them and it's deliberate, enticing him.

The silk fabric of the dress is soft between his fingers. She feels so elusive, vulnerable and he holds onto her like it was a matter between life and death. Her nose grazes over his and a sudden pained look in her crystal eyes makes the world stop. He tells her things will be all right, and with a caress of his emerald fingers against her rose cheeks she barely smiles. She tries to hide the pain, trying to find the facade of the Commander, but it's lost tonight.

"Siha," He tells her, kissing her lightly, "Do not worry for me," He insists knowing that the world would shatter beneath them, any moment now, any day and he would be gone, forgotten to her in decades to come. His heart breaks then, wishing she was tormented with an eidetic memory, "Never forget me." He begs, kisses giving deliverance. He pleads to her, holds onto her, scared, frightened of what was to come.

A reflection of reality fractures the memory. He sees doctors, faces, none of them Shepard and he turns away from them; looking out onto the Presidium. Trapped behind the glass wall he wishes to feel the breeze on his face, to taste salt on the wind, sand between his toes as he faces the ocean.

He feels a hand grab his own and his eyelids flicker. The warmth is tantalising and she whispers his name, tongue trailing over the ridges of his neck making him shiver. She hums a lullaby making his scales crawl with life. He looks over at her, dark hair pulled back into a bun; she grins and runs fingers through the sand. Her skin is blemished red and he remembers the countless applications of sun-cream. Her skin feels so soft against his.

"Build a sand castle with me?" She asks, eagerness written into the edges of her lips, dimples, as she called them, resting in her cheeks. He takes her chin between his thumb and finger and tastes the salt on her lips. She sighs and melts into his embrace.

Thane presses her into the sand, her body arching into his touch. She smiles and it breathes a fire of hope into his lungs. Shepard answers his hunger and she moans into his mouth, hands fighting the tension of his body against hers. She feels precious, a warrior, a goddamn angel and he's so lucky to have her. It is reason that clouds his eyes, an illusion is all it is but it feels so real, she feels more real than ever.

Breathless, he whispers that the war is not over, that time is short for them in this desert paradise. She sighs and plants vibrant kisses against his cheeks. She shakes her head and tells him they have forever because she'll meet him across the sea. He holds those words dear, he wants to hear them again soon.

Her legs wrap around his waist and she holds him there, the sun blistering his back. She tells him how beautiful he looks, scales refracting the sunlight, a myriad of green and black, glimmering in transcendent beauty. He compliments her, teasing her with playful nips, hands cupping the bulge of her breasts. She groans and her hips gyrate against his.

Shepard's moans are a deep current of comfort in an ocean of uncertainty. His tongue rolls over her sensitive folds and the hiss of her breath makes his cock twitch. Hands grasp onto her silken thighs, her fingers clawing into the sand finding no release. She begs for him to fill her, to consume her entirety. He croons a wicked temptation and flicks his tongue over the sensitive bud. Another moan rockets through the air and he's thankful that the beach is empty.

His name is a desired mantra on her lips and he finds a deep pleasure in it. An illusion is all it is but Thane finds himself completely lost, reliving a time where his lungs could cope and life seemed simpler. Siha he breathes and her hips twitch. Fused fingers find her entrance and she whimpers a sound so erotic that a groan thrums violently in his chest.

Coming undone he gives her the release that she needs. Her nails claw at him and her voice is a rasp as she begs for him. He loses control and fills her, the waves of her climax rippling around his aching length as he thrusts. Blue eyes like lightning gasp at his. Sunlight, he sighs, she is the sunlight.

And it suddenly occurs to him, splendour sketched into the ocean depths, that their kisses breathe life into each other. A precious link to survival, a link to sanity.

Thane's lungs quake and he feels himself recoil. The white room of the hospital fills his vision and black spots dance in front of his eyes. He sighs, the world a dull reality. Sunlight fills the Presidium and the water glistens.

He can feel the silk dress in his fingers; her body is hot beside his. He leans in and whispers a promise into her ear. She shudders and her hands find the bulge of his leather pants. He groans at her touch and bumps his pelvis into her clit. Shepard trembles and her eyes close as desire takes hold. Away from the crowded room he gathers her up and rips at the lace fabric hiding her sex.

His eyes glint with dominance and he subdues Shepard against the wall. Her lips move but no sounds escape. Cerulean virtue tears at his sanity; he plunges into her and bites at her lips to keep her from crying out. Shepard's body is limp against his. She begs for him to finish her, that she can't take much more. He reassures her, the tip of his cock so shallow inside her, rubbing a very delicate spot. He's so close too and the rumble of his chest is unheard to her.

Her fingers dance over his sensitive ridges and his eyelids shut. He thrusts, panting, his lungs aching. She calls his name, breathing in his life. He exhales, he feels her, surrounding him, quivering around his length. He hears her cry, nails digging into his shoulders. Her body writhes with the force of her release, his name an exalt on her cerise lips.

He presses kisses into her neck and he buries himself to the hilt. He groans her name and she holds him as he finds the sunlight, the wicked darkness as pleasure rakes through his bones. He's so lost, but so sane. She's a siren luring him away from shore; she's the tide, the sunlight and the ocean. Siha he breathes.

"Thane," She answers and his eyes find hers through the haze. She's there, bruised and more aged than he remembers but she's there, holding his hand, "I'm here." Her voice is carried away by the ocean's calling. He begs to stay, but his chest hurts, it hurts to breathe.

"Siha," He coughs, "Excuse me I find it hard-," She cuts him off with a chaste kiss. She tastes of war, of chaos and destruction but that's Shepard. Her cerulean eyes glimmer with unshed tears and he knows she's finding it so hard to keep it together. His hand finds the back of her neck and he pulls her in for another kiss. She breathes life into him, and it causes a lump to rise into his throat.

"Please Thane," Her voice is a haggard rasp. Her fingers tremble against the side of his cheeks. He wants to stay, to see the war through to the end. But the ocean is lapping at his heels, it's cool, it's refreshing but he wants to stay, "Please stay with me."

He wants to tell her how much he loves her but a memory takes him. She's standing in front of him, red faced and out of breath. She tells him that she doesn't want him to die, and a tear falls down her cheek. Shepard, he tells her, do not fear for me, death is inevitable. He sees the fractured future in her eyes. She tells him that she won't let him die, but he knows that time has slipped through his fingers like grains of sand. Stay, she whispers, but the ocean is so close now. Stay, stay, stay with me.

Shepard waits for a reply, aches for the reply that never comes. He's gone, she's told but she doesn't want to give up. The war, it had to wait, it needed to wait. She wasn't strong enough anymore. To see him again, she had waited six painful months to press kisses to those lips, to cherish the thrumming of his voice. She needed him to hold her, but the dull warmth turned her bones to ice. Lost, she was so lost. Her sunlight was gone and the end was just beginning.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the feels. _


End file.
